Reserva natural
} |name = Reserva natural |image = Portrait petkeeper.png |levelunlocked = 16 |clearland = Si |landcost = 220000 |requiresrepairs = Si |repaircost = 0 |repairtime = 16 horas }} Como se obtiene La Reseva natural (Santuario de mascotas) está localizada en la parte volcánica de la isla principal. Deberás despejar el terreno en la parte derecha del puente y te encontrarás con Débora (guardiana de las mascotas en la Reserva). Entonces deberás reparar la Reserva antes de que puedas acceder a ella. La Reserva natural En la Reserva natural se muestran todas las mascotas disponibles del juego, tus actuales rangos de nivel y la cantidad de pegatinas necesarias para alcanzar el rango siguiente. En la reserva podrás adoptar a las mascotas que todavía no tienes y actualizar el rango (subir de nivel) de las mascotas que ya tengas. Tambien puedes comprar pegatinas de mascotas en el kiosco de pegatinas. Dentro de la Reserva natural, los tres primeros paneles (pestañas) muestran las diferentes categorias de mascotas, el cuarto panel es el Kiosco de pegatinas : *50px Bronce/Categoria normal (Bazar y mascotas de los vecinos isleños): center|200px *50px Plata/Categoria Feria de comercio (Mascotas obtenidas en las Ferias de comercio) center|200px *50px Oro/Categoria Promocion (Mascotas especiales de promocion) center|200px *50px Epic Category (no disponible actualmente) *50px Pet Sticker Shop Pegatinas Las pegatinas se obtienen en los intercambios en los muelles, cofres diarios, Kiosco de pegatinas, Isla Vestigio, Cala del barco fantasma, Nave errante, Isla de los Deseos, bonus de nivel de las Feria de Comercio, recompensas en los buceos, y en Cofres de evento especiales (en el Bazar). Las pegatinas son específicas para cada mascota y distribuidas al azar. Se usan primero para adoptar a una mascota y luego para aumentar el nivel de la mascota. Bronce/Categoria normal Plata/Categoria Feria de comercio Oro/Categoria Promocion Pegatinas, Adopción y Rangos Las pegatinas se usan primero para adoptar a una mascota que todavía no tengas (Bazar, Feria de comercio or special/promotional) y luego para desbloquear la actualizacion de rango (Actualizar mascota. Al clicar sobre una mascota, dos opciones aparecen como disponibles (sujeto a la posesión de la cantidad suficiente de pegatinas) : *'Adoptar' : Si no dispones de la mascota todavía. *'Actualizar mascota' : Se desbloquea el siguiente rango de la mascota Rangos de Mascotas son los siguientes : *'1er Rango (Nivel de relacion 1 a 5)' : Se necesita una cantidad inicial de pegatinas para poder adoptar a la mascota. Aliméntala y evolucionará hasta el nivel de relación 5 (máximo de 1er rango). *'2º Rango (Nivel de relacion 6 a 10)' : Luego, se necesita una segunda cantidad de pegatinas de la mascota para desbloquear su evolución más allá del nivel 5. Aliméntala y evolucionará hasta un nivel de relación 10 (máximo de 2° rango). *'3er Rango (Nivel de relacion 11 a 15)' : Finalmente, necesitas una tercera cantidad de pegatinas de la mascota para desbloquear su evolución más allá del nivel 10. Aliméntala y evolucionará a un nivel de relación 15 (máximo de 3er rango). Cantidad de pegatinas para cada tipo de mascota * Bronce/Categoria normal : * Plata/Categoria Feria de comercio : * Oro/Categoria Promocion : Kiosco de pegatinas You can buy chests, using or Pet Tickets : Bronze Chest, 75 or 1x 1x sticker from a rotating selection : Epic Chest, 275 or 1x 7x stickers from a rotating selection : 40px Event Chest, 180 or 1x 3x stickers from a rotating selection, now including 1x guaranteed sticker for a specific pet : Note: From May 12th 2018 sticker rotations usually change on Wednesdays and Saturdays at 04h UTC (05h BST). Click "Expand" to view previous Event Chest Sticker rewards => Gold Chests have been removed from the game as of Mar 28th 2018. Nave errante Stickers fr:Réserve animalière Categoría:Gameplay Categoría:Mascotas